1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a module for illumination, which may be combined with a semiconductor light emitting device and used as a backlight for a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of Related Art
Semiconductor light emitting devices such as light emitting diodes (LEDs) are among the most efficient light sources currently available. Material systems currently of interest in the manufacture of high brightness LEDs capable of operation across the visible spectrum include group III-V semiconductors, particularly binary, ternary, and quaternary alloys of gallium, aluminum, indium, and nitrogen, also referred to as III-nitride materials; and binary, ternary, and quaternary alloys of gallium, aluminum, indium, arsenic, and phosphorus. Often III-nitride devices are epitaxially grown on sapphire, silicon carbide, or III-nitride substrates and III-phosphide devices are epitaxially grown on gallium arsenide by metal organic chemical vapor deposition (MOCVD), molecular beam epitaxy (MBE), or other epitaxial techniques. Often, an n-type region is deposited on the substrate, then an active region is deposited on the n-type region, then a p-type region is deposited on the active region. The order of the layers may be reversed such that the p-type region is adjacent to the substrate.
One promising use of semiconductor light emitting devices is for backlights in liquid crystal displays (LCDs). For full color displays, the light used to illuminate the display generally has red, green, and blue components. A combination of red, green, and blue LEDs may be used, or blue or UV LEDs combined with wavelength-converting material such phosphor may be used, such that the resulting combined light appears white.